


Get Lucky

by Heather_Night



Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Teen Years, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather_Night/pseuds/Heather_Night
Summary: Looking back Deran could pinpoint the moment his friendship with Adrian changed.





	Get Lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iresposts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iresposts/gifts).



> This is my offering to the super talented, super supportive @ires-posts. She requested some unrequited love action along with some other action. I'm not sure I quite hit the mark but I sure had fun writing it.
> 
> I'm going with an explicit rating for this one as I feel like I'm attempting a tutorial in some alcohol and other drug related activities. There's also a sexual situation although by my usual standards this isn't very detailed. Tagging appropriately is a struggle for me so if you feel I missed something major please let me know.

Looking back Deran could pinpoint the moment his friendship with Adrian changed. 

He’d been recounting one of Craig’s misadventures to his usual crew at their lunchroom table. It started innocently enough when he quoted something one of Craig’s dumbshit friends said; it was something about Craig being a _fag stag_ because a table of _pansies_ kept buying and sending his brother drinks.

Deran didn’t even remember the point of the story, other than it got laughs out of the guys. Colby in particular found it hilarious, spewing milk out of his nose from laughing so hard. That had set Ox off again. 

The only person who hadn’t laughed was Adrian. In fact, he’d opened his mouth but snapped it shut when Colby and Ox had started acting up.

Adrian had ghosted after lunch. Deran had looked in all of his friend’s usual hiding places but couldn’t find him.

Adrian hadn’t responded to his texts either although that happened from time to time when his parents took away his phone as punishment. If they’d been smart, they would’ve taken away his boards—surf or skate—because Adrian didn’t really care about his cell phone. 

Deran hadn’t thought much about the lack of response at the time. He’d gone about his business, knowing he’d catch up with Adrian later. Summer break was days away and he was looking forward to hanging out with Colby, Ox and especially Adrian.

But later never happened. 

Connor of all people had told Deran that Adrian was banished to the east coast to stay with his cousins. He didn’t know why. He didn’t know when he was coming back.

Adrian had just disappeared.

Deran still had fun that summer but it wasn’t the same. 

Now, summer break almost over, Deran was at the beach for one more school-free day of fun in the sun, sand and surf. His eyes scanned the area as Craig yammered on about something some chick had done to him. Or he’d wanted her to do. Deran didn’t know as he tuned him out.

His attention snagged on someone bent over, removing their ankle strap. It was a guy in a blue wetsuit with wide shoulders, a trim waist and a muscled ass. Why did Deran notice this guy’s ass? That was weird. He told himself it started as jealousy—Deran wished he could develop more muscles and look that good—but the longer the guy was bent over, the more Deran had the urge to walk up behind him, grab his narrow hips, and thrust his—

“What the hell are you looking at?” Craig interrupted his daydream.

The sun beating down on them had already turned Deran’s skin pink so at least his blush shouldn’t be too noticeable. He turned to look at his brother. “What?”

“You’re glaring at that guy over there. Do you know him?” Craig’s tone and expression both said _duh_.

The guy finally straightened up and turned to say something to the taller guy standing next to him. He didn’t know the taller guy but he knew the surfer’s profile. Strong jawline, high cheekbones, straight nose with a little upturn…

“Holy shit, it’s Adrian.” Deran hadn’t meant to say that aloud.

“Bro, I didn’t even recognize him. What happened to that scrawny little kid always trailing after you?” Craig sounded mystified and Deran glanced at him to make sure his brother wasn’t checking Adrian out.

Like Deran had been checking him out.

Fuck. Deran had totally been checking out another dude and it was Adrian. 

“Aren’t you gonna go say hi?” Craig prodded at him; it felt like his brother was picking at the edges of a wound even though Craig didn’t know he hadn’t talked to Adrian since before school let out. Or maybe he knew, but Deran hadn’t told him. 

Deran made himself play it cool. “Nah. I’ll see him later. Let’s get something to eat. I’m starving.”

He really, really wasn’t starving. He’d lost his appetite when he’d realized he was perving on another guy and that the guy in question was his friend. Craig, however, was always hungry and he needed to distract his brother from this _whatever_ the hell was going on with him.

He no longer wanted to just hang out with his friend, he now apparently wanted to put his hands all over him. Maybe some other body parts.

Deran needed to get his fucking head together. His family wouldn’t tolerate this bullshit if they knew he had thoughts like _that._

_Fuck._

-0-

For the first time since he’d started high school, Deran didn’t have a single class in common with Adrian.

Adrian was taking Advanced Placement classes instead of the regular courses. Kids who took AP classes were the college bound nerds.

It wasn’t that Deran was unaware of Adrian’s desire to go to UCSD after high school but he’d never thought about what that meant for their friendship. Deran sure as hell wasn’t going to continue on to higher education once he had his high school diploma. Assuming he got his diploma. It was possible Smurf would need him for work in which case school would be a memory; the thought didn’t break his heart. The only thing he liked about school was being with his friends.

His life was pretty much mapped out by Smurf so he didn’t have to worry about it. Sure, he had plenty of other things to worry about, like staying alive, but not what he was going to do after school.

Right now his main worry was that Adrian wasn’t his friend anymore. He missed having his buddy around, the smart, athletic one who kept him on his toes. 

Now he caught glimpses of Adrian in the hallways from afar and he was stunned by how hot he was with his dimpled cheek and bright blue eyes. Hell, without his trademark backwards baseball cap Deran could see his hair had grown out so that it waved in ringlets like a girl’s only he was way more appealing than any girl Deran had ever seen.

This was a problem. 

Colby elbowed Deran in the side. “How come Adrian doesn’t hang out with us anymore?”

Yeah, that was the question. And if Colby with his below average intellect had noticed Adrian’s absence then Deran had to acknowledge there was a problem and maybe try to fix it.

Deran took a breath but before he could say anything, Ox chimed in. “He’s been hanging out with that new guy. You know, the tall blond who transferred here from Sea Change Prep.” 

“What did you just say?” Deran had been working on his growl, ala Pope, and for once he achieved it. It was a little embarrassing that his emotions over Adrian were the cause but he was practically frothing at the mouth.

Who was hanging out with his friend? And what exactly were they doing together?

“You mean that douche from gym class? Troy Whathisfuckface? He’s such a poser. I can’t believe Adrian would hang out with him.” Colby sounded disgusted.

Ox touched Deran’s forearm briefly. “There’s the guy. The blond talking to Connor over there.”

Pain spread from the apex of Deran’s stomach into his chest. He’d once had reflux after eating garlic fries that felt similar to this but this feeling wasn’t due to anything he’d had to eat.

No, this was all kinds of fucked up jealousy.

Troy was big and blond and built. He had a dent in his chin that was surprisingly attractive and his teeth were blindingly white. Deran hated him on the spot.

He also recognized him as the guy from the beach. 

Why was Connor, who hated Adrian, or at the very least loved making Adrian miserable, talking to Adrian’s supposed new bestie?

Something hinky was going on here and even if Adrian didn’t want to spend time with Deran, there was no way Deran was going to let anything happen to the guy.

Deran walked away from Colby and Ox without a word, intent on catching up with Connor. Connor couldn’t keep a secret to save his life so it should be easy enough to find out what was going on.

“Hey, Connor. Didn’t you see you south of the pier this morning. Missed you out there.” Technically that wasn’t a lie, Deran had missed Connor out there if by which missed meant he didn’t see him. Connor, although a talented surfer, was also a drama queen so Deran couldn’t say he truly ever missed him in the way one did when they were fond of someone.

Like Deran was fond of Adrian. His friend.

His smoking hot friend.

Connor pulled a face. “I had to take my sister to school. I’ll be out there tomorrow though.”

“Cool. See you there.” Deran nodded to the guy walking down the hallway. “That the new kid?”

“Yeah. Troy is okay. He can surf a little but he says he’s a skater. Adrian’s going to show him the hills around Back Gate after school.” The warning bell rang and Connor startled, looking around. “Bye!” He disappeared before Deran had to make more small talk. 

Deran ignored the bell.

He was going to ditch the last class.

He wasn’t supposed to be seen in Back Gate—Smurf had declared some sort of turf war with whoever ran things there—so he needed to get home to make some arrangements.

Deran wasn’t invited, wasn’t even supposed to set foot there, but he had every intention in dropping in on Adrian’s little play date at Back Gate.

After all, someone had to watch his friend’s fine ass.

-0-

Deran focused on the asswipe showing off for Adrian. Good ole Troy-boy did a passable ollie but as he’d spun the board to finish the Kick Flip he bunted like a pussy. 

His arms flailed wildly, wind-milling, which was the funniest damn thing Deran had seen in a long time.

Slapping his hand over his mouth as a loud snort emerged—Deran couldn’t believe Adrian wanted to hang with this poser—he lost the urge to laugh as Troy’s fist collided with Adrian’s face. 

Adrian didn’t even see it coming because as per his usual, he was skating goofy-footed so his back was turned to Troy.

Rising to his feet to gain a better view, Deran held his breath as Adrian swerved. Deran was pretty sure Adrian would’ve been fine except the swerve placed him farther into the lane as the truck passing by downshifted and turned into his friend’s path.

Deran cringed as Adrian collided with the back corner of the truck.

“Fuck—”

It was vintage Adrian, swearing as he was airborne. 

The resulting trick closely resembled a Scorpion although that little maneuver typically happened when bailing down a handrail, not when bouncing off a moving vehicle; the way Adrian’s feet nearly touched the back of his head was fucking brutal.

Adrian landed on the pavement in an uncontrolled roll, coming to an abrupt stop when he fetched up against the curb.

_Shit._

Adrian wasn’t moving.

Troy, skateboard tucked beneath his arm, approached warily. Deran waited for him to pull his phone out or lean over or do fucking something. 

The kid did something all right—he put his board down, pushing away. He didn’t even look back.

“Shit.” Going down the fire escape was easier than climbing up. He’d picked this building because it had easy access and gave him the best view of this street. When he’d parked himself up on the roof, he hadn’t imagined he’d catch Troy out doing something so skivvy as to bail on a hurt friend.

The guy obviously had no sense of loyalty. 

Deran had to concentrate as he climbed down the rungs and by the time he reached the ground he was convinced there would be a crowd around Adrian and an ambulance on the way. 

No one was around. 

The street was even free of traffic at the moment. He could hear honks and yells at an intersection in the other direction, probably a fender bender stealing everyone’s attention and paralyzing traffic.

Deran pulled his hoody up—with his luck the one car that went by would narc him out for being in Back Gate—and sprinted toward Adrian.

Adrian flopped onto his back even as Deran kneeled next to him. Deran’s heartbeat was so loud in his own ears he almost didn’t hear Adrian’s commentary.

“Jesus, fuck, that hurt.” Adrian sounded bitchy which was how he normally sounded after wiping out but he also sounded winded, his voice breathy.

Ever since he’d seen Adrian on the beach before the start of the school year, Deran had dreamed of Adrian’s voice sounding all breathy but, in those dreams, it was from more pleasurable activities then wiping out on his skateboard. 

“Hey, man, you okay?” Deran didn’t think he’d been at all quiet as he approached Adrian but his friend snapped upright, hand over his heart, eyes wide with panic.

The color washed from Adrian’s face like the water receding from the shore. His eyelids lowered and he reeled in place.

He had a vision of Adrian face planting on the asphalt so he braced an arm behind Adrian’s back.

“Whoa.” Adrian hung his head and just as Deran was reaching for his phone to call for help, his friend picked up his head and glared at Deran. “What the fuck are you doing here?” 

The phrasing made it sound like Adrian was pissed but his tone wasn’t hostile. He sounded curious. As curious as someone with blood welling across the forehead could be which might account for the glare.

“I, uh, was in the neighborhood. Saw your dismount there. Interesting technique.” Deran’s response was that of the smart-assed friend even though he was freaking out on the inside. He wanted to hug Adrian, tell him how he felt, but he was scared of being rejected.

Or having his ass kicked. Not so much by Adrian, but by his brothers.

Feelings sucked. This, whatever this was, sucked.

“Whatever, man. Help me up?” Adrian brushed at his forehead and Deran caught his hand before he made contact; Adrian was badass but he didn’t really cope well when he saw his own blood.

Deran chewed on his lip as he released his grip on Adrian’s hand. “Are you sure you’re okay? That was pretty hardcore, you might’ve busted something up.”

“I’m fine. Although maybe my head needs to be examined. I mean what was I thinking? The next time Troy wants to hang out with me, please remind me of this moment.” Adrian was kidding around so Deran supposed he was okay.

“Yeah, okay. Did you drive?” Deran hadn’t seen the Dolan’s Oldsmobile Wagon, aka the Dragon Wagon parked anywhere around. It certainly wasn’t behind the clinic like the vehicle Deran had liberated for this stealth mission.

Adrian’s hand moved toward his forehead and Deran easily batted it away. “Troy drove.” Adrian scowled and Deran didn’t know if it was because he wasn’t letting him poke at the bloody patch on his head or if it was because he didn’t have wheels.

Deran climbed to his feet. “I’m parked across the street, behind the clinic. Come on, I’ll give you a ride home.”

His friend was looking around. “Do you see my board?”

“Let’s get you to the truck and then we’ll come back for your board, okay?” Deran would’ve offered to bring the truck to Adrian but he was pretty sure he’d have been shot down. Adrian was an independent guy and a stubborn ass so Deran knew not to push it.

Adrian sighed. “Yeah, okay. Thanks.” He blinked his long lashes, flashing the deep blue of his eyes, and Deran inwardly sighed.

Stepping behind Adrian, Deran removed himself from the power of Adrian’s eyes. “I’m going to hook my arms beneath your pits and haul you up. Let me know if something hurts.”

“I’ll be fine. Other than my pride which has been smashed to bits, probably just like my board.” Adrian was still bitching and it made Deran smile.

Just as he described, Deran hoisted Adrian upward. The first sign Deran had that there was a problem was the strange squeak Adrian made.

The second was when Adrian sagged back into Deran’s chest. “Fuck.” Adrian’s voice was so low Deran almost didn’t hear him.

“What hurts?” Deran demanded. He knew he should’ve called for help. What if he made Adrian worse by moving him?

Adrian was holding up at least some of his weight so maybe it would be okay. Deran revised that opinion when Adrian squeaked again before listing to the side. “Whoa…dizzy.” 

They were now standing in the street and it was just a matter of time before some asshole came along and tried to run them over. “Hang on.” 

Maybe he should’ve given more warning but they were seriously sitting ducks at the moment. Deran stepped to the side, pulled Adrian’s arm around his neck, braced his own arm around Adrian’s back, and threaded the other arm beneath Adrian’s knees. Like a clean jerk while lifting weights, he pulled Adrian off of his feet and cradled him against his chest.

The little whimper in his ear did something to Deran’s body. He was already hyperaware that he was holding his crush in his arms but that…whining sob made Deran want to take care of him. 

Protect him.

Eventually fuck him.

For now he’d have to settle for getting him to safety.

Looking both ways, Deran crossed the street. Once they were on the sidewalk outside of the clinic, he paused to see how Adrian was doing.

The only hint Deran had that Adrian was conscious was that the fingers of Adrian’s left hand were twisted lightly in the front of Deran’s hoody. His head rested in the crook of Deran’s neck, his warm breath doing all sorts of things to other parts of Deran’s body.

“Adrian?” The silence was scary. If Adrian wasn’t cracking jokes, or talking about something he’d read, or bitching about something that bugged him it meant there was a problem.

There had been radio silence on Adrian’s part since the end of sophomore year which definitely meant a problem but this, Adrian slumped in his arms, was a different kind of problem.

Deran approached the medical clinic thinking he could find help for Adrian but stopped in his tracks as he read the sign: Women’s Health Center.

“Women’s Health Center? They should still be able to help you.” Deran squared his shoulders, hiking Adrian up higher on his chest.

“Is that another of your homophobic slurs, Cody? Put me the fuck down.” 

Deran almost dropped Adrian, he was so surprised the guy was awake. And coherent.

Wait, another homophobic slur? Oh, that fucking stupid Craig story he’d shared during lunch at the end of last year. Fuck his life. 

Was this the new normal where Deran inserted his foot into his mouth around Adrian, saying the wrong damned thing, so he didn’t know how to respond.

“Are you fucking deaf? It’s a Women’s Health Center and I don’t need to be seen anyway. I’m fine.” Yep, Adrian was awake and still surly.

Deran lowered Adrian’s legs until he could stand but he kept his arm around his back, worried his friend might pass out. He still thought of Adrian as his friend even if Adrian was giving him the cold shoulder.

“No offense, but you don’t look fine. You look like you’re going to toss your cookies.” Deran might feel tongue-tied around Adrian but he wasn’t going to let him walk all over him. Although what he’d said was a lie; Adrian didn’t look like he was going to throw up, he looked like he was going to keel over. His skin was a weird shade of white and even his lips lacked color. 

The scowl was back on Adrian’s pouty lips; they might not be pink at the moment but they still pouted. Deran still wanted to press his lips to Adrian’s and see what it felt like.

“Jesus, I hope not. I hate when that happens.” This time Adrian kept his feet, and legs, beneath him and remained upright. One side of his mouth quirked up. “Thanks, uh, for helping me. What are you doing here? I thought you were banned by Smurf?”

This time Deran scowled. “Never mind that, let’s get to the truck before you swoon again.” That was a passable growl and he hoped it would distract Adrian from pressing for why Deran was here. 

“I didn’t fucking swoon. Jesus.” Maybe the growly voice hadn’t worked but suggesting Adrian had swooned distracted him just as well.

Deran kept his arm around Adrian despite his protests and moved him between the buildings into the rear parking lot. He’d _borrowed_ Pope’s truck. There was no way he would have made it here and back in the Scout without someone reporting it to Smurf. 

He had to admit Adrian was moving pretty well so he probably wasn’t injured seriously. He fished the FOB out of his cargo shorts and opened the doors. “Try not to bleed all over the interior, okay?”

As if in slow motion, Deran grabbed for but missed Adrian’s hand as his friend lifted it to his forehead; his friend finally made contact, fingers to shredded skin. Adrian pulled his hand down, now coated with dark red. “Shit.”

This time Deran was braced for it as Adrian’s legs went all cooked noodle, his weight sagging against Deran’s chest. 

Okay, Deran hadn’t meant for that to happen, he really had just been trying to keep the truck clean, but he wasn’t really heart-broken about having Adrian back in his arms.

The way Adrian quivered was both distracting and worrying. He needed another distraction. For him and for Adrian. “Tis but a scratch.”

Adrian’s laugh had a note of desperation to it. “Are you really quoting Monty Python to me right now?” At least Adrian’s voice picked up strength as he spoke. His legs steadied, too.

Deran pulled the passenger side door open with one hand while the other remained clamped around Adrian’s back. “Nothing beats Monty Python and the Holy Grail but don’t worry, you’re not the Black Knight.”

Adrian let Deran help him into the truck. Once Deran was in the driver’s side seat, he knew it was decision time. “Are you sure you don’t need to be seen by a doctor?”

To his credit, Adrian didn’t automatically shoot him down. “I don’t think anything’s broken. I’m just shaky.”

From his basic training in first aid Deran knew shock could make a person shaky. He supposed getting upended by a truck would cause shock. The next question was what to do. “Are your parents home?”

Adrian’s father didn’t approve of skateboarding. He didn’t like the way Adrian dressed. He absolutely hated Deran. 

Shivering, Adrian crossed his arms over his chest. “They’re out of town. Jess should be home. She’ll be pissed, but it’s better than my parents.”

Deran silently agreed. “Okay, buckle up and I’ll take you home.”

Adrian’s hands were shaking just enough that when he pulled the belt over he couldn’t fit the buckle in the slot. Deran brushed Adrian’s hands away and secured him without a word. He patted Adrian’s thigh without thinking about it, trying to comfort him, before he started up the truck.

The ride was quiet but it wasn’t the oppressive silence he’d been dreading. He turned his head occasionally to make sure Adrian was still conscious and each time he found Adrian staring back at him. Lips pursed. Head tilted. Looking thoughtful.

It kind of weirded Deran out but at this point he just wanted to deliver Adrian home, make sure he was okay, and get back home to his bedroom where he might keep replaying the memory of having Adrian in his arms. 

Over, and over, and over again.

He pulled into Adrian’s driveway. As much as Deran wanted to just drop Adrian off, he wasn’t that big of an asshole. “Come on, I’ll help you inside.”

His friend must be feeling pretty shitty because he didn’t argue this time. Adrian seemed steady on his feet but his forehead needed to be washed and he was already bruising there and around his right eyelid. He probably had a collection scrapes and bruises all over his body.

Adrian’s body. Deran needed to think about something else.

The front door whipped open and Jess stood there, arms folded across her chest, glaring. “Did you break him, Cody? You know the rule…you break him, you buy him.” 

She didn’t cackle like usual which implied she had some concern for her brother. Or she was in a pissy mood. It was hard to tell with Jess. She was every bit as badass as Deran’s older brothers although in a slightly different way. Hell, she had been a few grades below Craig and his brother knew to steer clear of her.

Adrian gave an exasperated sigh. “He didn’t break me, this was my own damned fault.”

Jess zeroed in on Adrian’s forehead, her eyes narrowing. “Head to the bathroom. I’ll be there in a minute. And for fuck’s sake, leave that wound alone. I don’t need you passing out.”

Shouldering past his sister, head down, Adrian grumbled. “Been there, done that, thanks.”

Deran turned, heading for the truck, when Jess’s voice stopped him in his tracks. “I’m not done with you yet, Cody. This’ll just take a minute.”

Adrian’s voice floated from deeper in the house. “Thanks, Deran. Call you later.”

His face heated up; apparently Adrian was talking to him again.

Jess cleared her throat. “Uh huh.”

For a moment Deran thought Jess was going to bust him out for perving on her brother. She always seemed to know when they were up to something so it wouldn’t surprise him if she was somehow on to him.

The silence stretched out, making him fidget. “What?” 

Deran didn’t know what Jess’s problem was but she was giving him _the look_.

“You been hassling my baby brother at school?” Jess was his height but she was scary. 

Deran stepped back, trying to get out of range of her legs. She liked to kick guys in the ‘nads when they pissed her off. “Adrian’s my friend. Why would I be hassling him?”

“That’s a good question. Right before summer break Adrian stopped mentioning your name every damn time he opened his mouth and it happened around the same time some asshats at school gave him shit about being a fag. Seemed a bit coincidental.” Jess stared him down with her freaky blue eyes that were a lighter shade than her brother’s; Adrian’s eyes were intense, in a good way, whereas Jess’s were intimidating. 

That actually described the Dolan siblings in his opinion—Jess was someone you didn’t mess with and Adrian was someone you wanted to hang with.

Jess continued to glare; Deran answered her to get her off his back. “Adrian’s my friend. I wouldn’t talk smack about him. Period.” That was the truth. 

Wait. Was Jess suggesting Adrian was gay?

It didn’t matter what Adrian’s sexual orientation was to Deran. He’d been friends with Connor who was out and proud. He’d really only stopped hanging out with Connor because Connor was always giving Adrian shit. Adrian usually shrugged off the insults but no one had a good time when Connor rode Adrian’s ass nonstop.

Huh. What would it mean for Deran if Adrian was gay? Deran wasn’t gay. Even though he couldn’t label it there was something about Adrian that got under Deran’s skin, made him want to touch Adrian’s skin…

The world felt like it was shifting beneath his feet, making it difficult to maintain his balance. He wanted to touch Adrian and maybe, just maybe, he could— 

Jess jabbed her index finger into Deran’s bony chest. “If you hurt him, we’re gonna have words. Or worse.” 

“Okay.” Deran wasn’t going to argue with Adrian’s sister. 

Jess crossed her arms over her chest, her glare softening a bit. “He tell you why Frank banished him to the east coast during the summer?” 

“Um, no?” Deran didn’t know and it had been bugging him. In order to get an answer Adrian needed to talk to him and that—Adrian talking to him—was a recent development. Minutes old, in fact.

“Frank’s homophobic. They exchanged words. And fists. If you’re Adrian’s friend, you’ll continue to look out for him.”

Before Deran could formulate a response the door shut in his face which was the ultimate conversation ender.

Deran hightailed it out of there.

He had a lot to think about. 

-0-

Adrian joined the table during lunch for the first time since last school year. “What have you two losers been up to?” He asked Colby and Ox as he jostled into place next to Deran.

The two guys, a couple of motor mouths, barely drew breath as they started filling Adrian in on their summer. They didn’t even mention Adrian’s absence, content to babble about the empty swimming pool they’d found to practice their vert skills on.

Deran preferred when Adrian sat across from him now—how was he supposed to check him out when he was sitting next to him—but having his warmth at his side was…nice. Really nice.

Adrian cracked up at something Ox had said; Deran had missed it, too busy thinking about his friend.

It was awesome that Adrian wasn’t ducking him anymore. First and foremost, Deran wanted his friendship. He’d grown up thinking his brothers would be his only companionship and it was convenient to have Colby and Ox to skate with but Adrian…he was cool and didn’t even know it.

A couple of girls went by, one of them nudging Adrian in the back. “Hi, Adrian.” She giggled and blushed.

Adrian made some sort of greeting but didn’t seem fazed by the attention.

Colby and Ox stared at Adrian like he was some sort of hero. Adrian shrugged. “She’s in one of my classes.” 

Ox’s eyes bugged out of his head. “Dude, what the hell? She’s totally hot. I would hit that.”

Adrian snorted. “You want me to give her your number?”

Ox turned an interesting shade of red.

Someone else threw out a greeting to Adrian as they walked by on the other side of the table so this time Deran had a good look at who it was; it was a guy with light brown hair and blue eyes. Rob something. He had a nice smile although Deran wasn’t sure why he noticed.

This time Adrian was the one to blush, a light pink covering his cheekbones, matching his lips as he said hi back to the guy.

Deran supposed that was the last piece of proof he’d been waiting for; Adrian was definitely into guys.

It was kind of funny because it seemed as though Deran was into Adrian.

There was just no way he could make a move on him, not with his family situation. Adrian’s family situation also played a part; Frank Dolan was not someone to be crossed. Deran didn’t want to do anything to make life tougher for Adrian.

That meant Deran was going to be stuck watching as Adrian blushed, and maybe did other things, when he was around other people. His palms already felt sweaty and his heart was pumping extra fast at the thought. How the hell was he going to pull this off?

Codys were nothing if not expert at burying their feelings. 

Adrian elbowed him in the side. “I’m no longer grounded as of tomorrow. Want to hit the beach with me at ass o’clock in the morning?”

That funny feeling in Deran’s chest? It just got funnier. His dick was getting ideas, too.

Adrian in his blue wetsuit that made his ass look perfect.

Deran shook his head, blinking. “Absolutely.”

He might as well see if he could put into practice this plan of his. Strictly friendship when it came to Adrian was going to be a huge fucking challenge.

Keeping himself from pounding guys into pulp who looked twice at Adrian…probably even a bigger challenge.

-0-

If felt like this trip had been five years in the making.

Getting to Belize had been a pain in the ass, mainly because Adrian had fought letting Deran pay for his plane ticket. 

There was just no fucking way Deran was going to make a fifty hour plus drive when they could be on the beach within a day.

As usual, Adrian had finally caved to Deran’s wishes. Platonic wishes.

“Wow, it’s beautiful.” Adrian stared out at the waves rolling across Long Caye at Glover’s Reef.

Deran stared at Adrian’s profile. “Yeah, it really is.”

This was going to be a test of will power, Deran could already tell. This trip was just the two of them.

Surfing all day.

Sharing a room at night.

Alcohol and pot.

Deran had already decided if something happened, he wasn’t going to worry about it. 

If something happened, Deran wanted Adrian to be the one who made the move. Unfortunately, Deran didn’t even think Adrian was aware that Deran wanted him.

Wanted him more than anything.

If had been five years since Deran had acknowledged his attraction—okay, feelings—for his best friend to himself and in all that time he hadn’t done anything except look.

“Why so glum?” Adrian smacked Deran in the chest. “This was your idea. You bought the tickets and paid for the room. Don’t worry I’ll finance the food and alcohol.”

Deran didn’t say anything.

“Wait, is this because we’re sharing a room? I told you if you’re uncomfortable I get it. I can sleep somewhere else. Hell, I’d be happy out here on the beach.” Adrian’s head swiveled as he took in the area, gawking. He wasn’t paying the slightest attention to Deran.

Deran was into Adrian but Adrian looked like he was going to orgasm at the thought of surfing here.

“Don’t be stupid. I was just thinking about getting something to eat.” Deran always used food as a distraction with Craig. It didn’t quite have the same effect on Adrian who cared more about surfing than just about anything else, including food.

And Deran.

This wasn’t exactly going the way Deran had thought it would although to be fair, he hadn’t really known what to expect. 

Adrian snorted. “Eating. Right. More like you were thinking about getting laid.”

Deran choked on saliva, coughing into his bent elbow. Maybe Adrian wasn’t as dense as Deran thought.

“Let’s go check out the nightlife. We’ll find you a chick.” Adrian turned his back on the water, walking toward the buildings lining the beach.

Scratch that; Adrian was that dense.

They wandered into a bar and within minutes they were set up for tequila body shots. The bartenders, a male and female, had already taken a shine to Adrian. 

Adrian nodded to the pretty girl. “You want to go first?”

No, actually Deran would rather do the body shot off of Adrian but he needed more alcohol before he made his move. 

If he made his move.

The girl popped a lime wedge into her mouth, flesh pointing outward, as she handed Deran the filled shot glass. He took the shaker and when the girl pulled her long hair over one shoulder and pointed to the area where her neck and shoulder met, Deran sprinkled some salt there.

Other patrons in the bar chanted something and Deran, who needed to get lit in the worst way, swallowed the tequila, licked at the salt and grabbed the lime wedge from the girl’s mouth, sucking the juice form it.

It should’ve been sexy but the only thing Deran could think about was how much better it would be to lick Adrian’s skin.

The male bartender flopped on top of the bar, exposing his stomach, waving to his belly button.

Adrian blushed but demurred. 

The guy flipped over and the female bartender poured tequila onto the small of his back. She handed Adrian a lime wedge and the shaker. Adrian’s shook some salt onto the opposite wrist, handing the shaker back to the bartender. He licked a strip across his own wrist and Deran just about came in his pants.

That’s what he wanted.

Right the fuck now.

Adrian lapped up the tequila before sucking the flesh from the lime wedge, all to a round of applause.

The bartender sat up and said something softly into Adrian’s ear. He blushed again but didn’t seem to accept or reject whatever proposal the guy had put out there.

Deran grabbed Adrian’s bicep and hauled him out of that bar. “Change in plans.”

Adrian’s eyes widened and nostrils flared. It could’ve been because he didn’t appreciate being manhandled but Deran suspected it was the opposite. He hoped he got the chance to test it out later.

He headed straight for the liquor store he’d noticed on the way into the bar, towing Adrian along. It didn’t take long to find what he needed—a bottle of Jack, a pack of smokes and when he paid, the cashier hooked him up with a little baggy of something else. 

Adrian raised an eyebrow but he didn’t put up a fuss. He accepted the bottle, and the baggy, tucking it away in his shorts. Deran needed to put his hands on Adrian but confined himself to grabbing his arm again and tugging him to their hotel which was within walking distance.

Once they made it up to their room, it took effort to release his grip on the guy. 

Sprawling out on one of the beds, Adrian dug the pot out. “Did you bring paper?”

Deran snorted. “Of course I came prepared.” He dug into his bag and withdrew the thin, lightweight cigarette papers. He handed two to Adrian.

Crossing his legs, Adrian smoothed the papers down, one at a 45-degree angle at the top of the other one. His long fingers prepared a roach from a piece of cardboard he’d had tucked into his shorts; Deran wasn’t the only one who’d come prepared. 

Adrian was a bit of a perfectionist when it came to rolling a joint and Deran just stood back and watched as Adrian’s nimble fingers manipulated the pot, the paper and the seal until he gently bumped it onto the roach and closed the top.

He held it up to Deran. “Here, you bought it, you can take the first hit.”

Deran opened the sliding glass door that led to the balcony, allowing fresh air into the room. He took the lighter in his pocket and ignited the end. The first lungful gave him a mild buzz.

Handing the joint over, Deran admired the way Adrian cupped it close to his mouth. The way his lips slid around the tip.

Christ, he had it bad.

Deran cracked the bottle of Jack Daniels bourbon open, taking a swallow straight from the bottle. 

“No glasses. Very classy.” Adrian cracked after he let out a long exhale. His skin was already flushed.

“You know I’m not a classy kind of guy.” Deran replied. 

“But you’re generous.” Adrian declared as he traded the joint for the bottle. “Thanks for making this trip happen. I really needed the break. And it’s going to be fucking epic.”

It already was in Deran’s opinion. As for Adrian needing a break, he was just coming off semester finals and he’d been totally stressed out. Deran had dropped out of high school after Junior year so he didn’t know exactly what Adrian was feeling but while hitting the books his friend had the same anxious shine to his eyes he’d gotten right before a big competition only this time he’d been like that for two weeks straight and there wasn’t anything Deran could do to help.

Except plan this little trip. 

And now he was going to enjoy the hell out of it.

Deran consumed both the joint and the liquor but he did it at a fraction of the pace that Adrian did. It was funny, Adrian could hold his liquor, and pot relaxed him but didn’t fry him, but when he did both at the same time…he became a hot mess.

Tonight he was Deran’s hot mess. 

“I thought for sure you’d be all over that little bartender. Not much for body shots?” Adrian smiled as he took another gulp of the bourbon straight from the bottle. A little of the liquid dribbled out of the corner of his mouth and his pink tongue slipped out and swiped at it.

Jesus, he was killing Deran. In the very best way.

“Nah. Not my type.” He frowned at Adrian, gauging his chances.

Adrian rolled his eyes at him. “Seriously? So, if that’s not your type, what is?”

This was it. Time to piss or get off the pot.

More like take advantage of the alcohol and pot but whatever.

Deran took a deep breath. “You are.”

He waited for Adrian to laugh. Or throw something at him. Or take a swing.

Adrian squinted at him. He finally shrugged and patted the mattress next to him. “Can you hand me more paper? I think this calls for some more drug therapy. Then have a seat. Fill me in. I think I’m missing some of this story.”

Moving to do Adrian’s bidding on autopilot, Deran grabbed two more sheets of paper. He sank down onto the soft surface, placing the paper in front of Adrian. 

Setting to work on a new roll, Adrian kept his attention on what his hands were doing. “So, what the fuck are you talking about? You suddenly bi-curious?” Or maybe not; Adrian wasn’t so far gone that he couldn’t grill Deran while rolling a new joint.

It was Deran’s turn to shrug. “Maybe. That gonna be a problem for us?”

Scoffing, even as he finished the roll, Adrian finally made eye contact. Jesus, his eyes were intense. “Why would it be a problem? You can like chicks and dicks at the same time. So, what exactly is it that you want?”

Deran took the joint, lit it and inhaled deeply. For his answer he leaned forward and sealed his lips over Adrian’s.

Adrian made a little noise, a soundless question, but accepted the gift, sucking Deran’s exhalation deep into his lungs.

Shotgunning had never appealed to Deran before. Why had he hesitated? It was fucking awesome.

Adrian’s lips were awesome. Chapped but still soft, and with the perfect pouty bow…Deran wanted to suck on them. 

Bite them.

Intense feelings swamped him. He wanted to both cuddle and maul Adrian and his body didn’t know what to do with the conflicting signals.

Finally dispelling the smoke, Adrian’s lips—those fucking, perfect pink lips—curved into a slow smile. “So, what, you want me to play the part of your gay fairy godmother?” He began to giggle, his bright eyes full of mirth. “Get it? Gay fair—”

Deran lunged forward, pushing Adrian onto his back, smashing his mouth against Adrian’s. Deran’s dick wasn’t the only one interested and the more Adrian squirmed beneath him, the more his dick hardened. Both dicks.

Why had he waited so long to do this?

Adrian pushed him back. “Okay, okay, I think I get it. Maybe let’s try something a little more advanced. How about a blow job?”

Deran’s brain melted down. He sat up, yanking his clothing off. He heard material tearing but he didn’t give a fuck.

Mouth open, eyes wide, Adrian watched him without saying a word. “What, you need a hand with your clothing?” Deran had finally mastered _the growl_.

Adrian’s pupils dilated, black real estate eating up the pretty, pretty blue. 

It was hot.

“I, uh, think I’d better do it myself. I don’t have the clothing to spare.” At first Deran thought Adrian was making fun of him. When the other guy licked his lips and stripped out of his clothing, Deran realized that wasn’t the case. 

The way Adrian shimmied out of his shorts and boxer-briefs…Deran’s dick was going to explode any second now.

He’d wanted this for so long. Had denied himself. This was like seven years’ worth of birthday presents rolled into one.

“Lay back and let’s find out what you like. If you change your mind, do me a favor and use your words. I don’t feel like getting the crap beat out of me, okay?” Adrian settled his palm over Deran’s stomach.

Deran’s dick twitched, seeking contact.

Moist heat engulfed him and Deran’s back immediately bowed, cum shooting fast and hard. His hips bucked through the orgasm, over and over and over again.

With a final twist of his hips, Deran ejected the last of his load.

The moist heat disappeared.

Adrian flew off the bed. 

Something cracked into the nightstand loudly. 

Something landed on the floor with a thud.

Deran didn’t want to move. That was the best fucking orgasm of his life and he wanted to lie here and wallow in the after effects.

Except he’d bucked Adrian off of him. _Shit._

Rolling over, Deran looked over the side of the mattress. “Adrian?”

Shit. Adrian was curled on his side, hand cupping his eye. 

“Hey, you okay?”

Adrian slowly sat up, hand still cupped over his right eye. “Didn’t figure you for a fast shooter. It was kind of hot, getting you off in seconds like that. Right until you knocked me off the bed.”

“Do you, uh, want me to, you know?” Deran wanted very badly to put his hands all over Adrian’s body.

“I think I’m going to have to pass. You’re kinda hazardous to my health I think.” Adrian poked the skin around his eye, wincing.

Deran wanted to curl into a ball and cry.

Or kick the shit out of something.

He’d totally blown it. He’d been so into Adrian that he’d gone off within seconds of being touched. Who did that except for fifteen-year olds? Deran was twenty-two; he was supposed to have more control.

Adrian grabbed his boxer-briefs and slithered into them. He reached into his bag and grabbed toothbrush and toothpaste. The bathroom door closed and Deran heard water, brushing and toilet flushing.

Emerging from the bathroom, Adrian staggered over to the other bed. “G’night.”

Deran shouldn’t be surprised. Adrian was drunk, high and exhausted.

Since he’d fucked up the mauling opportunity, Deran wished he had a chance at the cuddling. 

Adrian’s breathing was deep and rhythmic. He was out.

Deran slammed backward, head narrowly missing the headboard.

He was humiliated. Although Adrian didn’t make a big deal out of it. He was probably too busy nursing his sore eye to throw Deran’s lack of control in his face.

Tomorrow he’d take one more chance. If things didn’t work out then he would just have to put Adrian back in the mental box marked friend.

-0-

Deran felt awful the next morning. Adrian’s right eyelid drooped a little and it was turning an interesting shade of purple. “Let me buy you breakfast before we head out. Maybe we can get some ice for your eye.”

Adrian sighed. “You’re not gonna let me surf until I’ve eaten, are you? I’m not lying when I say you’re worse than my mother when it comes to eating.”

The Dolans weren’t the most nurturing parents, that was for sure. Deran had realized it right about the time Adrian got thrown out of the house and he’d done his best to make sure his friend was okay. That he had a place to stay and didn’t go hungry.

Deran knew Adrian appreciated it. He also knew Adrian had a stubborn streak fixated on being independent that was too large to measure. 

“Maybe I don’t want you passing out while we’re on the water. You’re a little too heavy to be toting around these days.” Deran tried for humor.

It fell flat as Adrian frowned, smoothing a hand over the shirt covering his flat stomach. “Are you saying I’m fat?”

“What? Fuck, no. I was kidding. Now come on, food first and then surfing.” Deran grabbed Adrian’s arm and marched him out of the room.

For a while Adrian had flirted with some sort of eating disorder. It wasn’t bulimia because the guy couldn’t stand vomiting. No, it was the other one. Anorexia. Once Adrian was out of that fucked up household he’d grown up in, he seemed to get better.

They grabbed a table in the hotel dining room. Deran glanced at the menu. “What are you hungry for?”

“I don’t suppose they have peanut butter and jelly on there, do they?” Adrian’s eyes twinkled. At least his left one did. The right one was a little obscured by the swollen lid.

Jesus, he’d really done a number on the guy. It was a complete and total accident but now Adrian looked like a walking advertisement for domestic violence.

“I’m going to hit the head. Can you order me some pancakes?” Adrian rose to his feet.

“I swear, you have a pea sized bladder.” Deran grumbled.

Adrian smirked “Oh yeah, well at least I don’t—”

“Probably want to finish that sentence. Right?” Deran narrowed his eyes.

Shrugging, Adrian moved off but he was smiling.

The waitress came by and Deran placed their orders—steak and eggs for him and an omelet with a side of pancakes for Adrian. Hey, he’d ordered the pancakes Adrian wanted so he shouldn’t kick up too much of a fuss. 

Minutes passed by and he was still at the table by himself. What the fuck was taking Adrian so long?

Deran pushed his chair back and walked to the bathroom at the back of the restaurant. He could hear raised voices coming from within the john so he entered the room quietly.

“Pretty sure no means no in any language.” Adrian shoved at a guy who had him penned in the corner next to a sink.

The guy didn’t budge.

Deran recognized the male bartender from the previous night. 

Rage fueled Deran’s fists as he shoved the guy into the sink, flipped him around, and pummeled his face. He remembered to lead with the knuckles of his index and middle fingers and made sure not to tuck his thumb into his fist. Pope had worked hard on his boxing technique.

He never knew when he’d need to defend himself.

Or someone else.

Adrian pulled on his arm. “It’s okay, I don’t think he’s gonna get up any time soon.”

Deran let Adrian pull him to the other sink and soap his hands, rinsing the other guy’s blood down the drain. 

He’d expected Adrian to do a riff on his favorite ‘I’m an independent kind of guy who doesn’t need someone to fight his battles for him’ theme.

Instead he got quietly spoken gratitude. “Thank you.” Adrian looked everywhere but at Deran’s face but he was blushing.

And Adrian’s dick was hard in his shorts.

He might’ve fucked up last night in his eagerness but maybe, just maybe, he’d earned another shot.

First breakfast.

Then surfing.

Friendship first. The rest, if he got lucky, would follow.

 

Finis

**Author's Note:**

> This fills the Accidents prompt for my hurt/comfort bingo card. I've posted five prompts which means I have eight more to write by the end of the year to achieve confetti bingo (every other square).
> 
> Thank you for reading! I'm enjoying the hell out of this fandom and appreciate each and every one of you.


End file.
